


Little hippo

by Mikukise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Keitor, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikukise/pseuds/Mikukise
Summary: Lance and Shiro have a fight concerning Keith. Lotor just loves his little hippo.





	Little hippo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Keitor work. English is not my native language, so, please comment any mistakes or tips to improve my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy reading.

“Why do we have to do so many training exercises”, Lance complained, throwing his hands in the air. While he was complaining, Pidge, Hunk and Keith left, avoiding a lecture from Shiro.

”We need to be able to rely on each other on the battlefield, Lance. Therefore we have to train and strengthen our bonds. And by the way, Keith trains almost quadruple the time you do”, Shiro replied.

”But that’s because mullet has no life.”

”Lance, don’t say that”, Shiro scolded.

”It’s obvious he doesn’t have any memories to share in the mind exercises though. Or he doesn’t trust us, so why should I care?” Lance was getting angry by now. Keith didn’t trust him, but he also didn’t trust the others, although they were worried about him. He at least owes them an explanation, Lance thought.

”What chance are you giving him to trust you, Lance? You don’t know him, so don’t judge him like that!” Shiro was getting angry as well.

”So you do know him, you do know what memories he always stops? Then tell me, tell Pidge and Hunk and Allura and everyone else! Or tell him to tell us! We all showed him our bad memories, why shouldn’t he do the same?”

”Do I show you memories of the arena?” Shiro’s voice was suddenly very soft.

”No, you care too much for us to traumitise us”, Lance replied, puzzled by his question.

”What if Keith’s childhood was way worse than the arena? What if I can’t look at his memories without starting to cry? What if he is just protecting all of you from his pain, what if he doesn’t want you to lose your trust in humanity?”

That shocked Lance, he never thought that way. He knew Shiro was sometimes very protective of Keith and understanding of the boy’s weird behaviour, just like Pidge and Hunk did now from time to time. And here he was, complaining to Shiro about Keith, while he was the only one forcing the boy to do things, thinking he was an idiot and he hated them, didn’t care for them. As Lance turned around to see Pidge, Hunk and Keith talking and laughing, he saw that they refrained from touching him, their eyes a little bit worried. Why didn’t he see this before?

”It’s okay, Lance, you couldn’t know”, Shiro reassured him, sensing what must have gone through his mind.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Keith had heard part of their conversation, till the ‘Why shouldn’t he do the same?”. It hurt him that Lance thought of him like that, so he tuned the rest of the conversation out, focussing on Pidge and Hunk instead. They seemed to notice his discomfort and tried to cheer him up. It worked, but the dark thoughts didn’t leave Keith’s head.

Later that night, Keith was lying in his room, still awake. Different thougts ran through his head. Lance’s words, memories and Lotor. Lotor, that idiot who ...

His train of thought was interrupted by a knock on his door. Keith opened it, revealing the prince.

”Long time no see, little hippo. What’s the matter? You look sad?” The last sentence came out as a question, even though the prince was good at manipulating people, he wasn’t good with emotions. That was due to his childhood. Being left behind and abused wasn’t very good for your understanding of someone else’s emotions, something he shared with Keith.

”Nothing, what brings you here? You aren’t supposed to be able to sneak out tonight, are you?”

”Shiro was worried about you, so he helped me sneak out and get to your quarters.”

Lotor wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pressing him close to his chest.

”I missed you.”

”Missed you too.”

”Lotor?”

”Yes.”

”I love you.”

It was only a faint whisper, but Lotor blushed nonetheless.

”I love you too, little hippo.”

Keith then claimed Lotor’s lips with his own, pulling him down on his bed. The beds in the castle are too small, but they didn’t care. The prince reversed their positions by pulling Keith on top of him, arms around his waist, while Keith played with Lotor’s hair. Soft, tender kisses were shared, love marks were left on each other’s necks before Lotor pressed the matter at hand.

”What’s eating away at your heart, little hippo?”

The nickname always comforted Keith, no matter what, but he couldn’t answer, he couldn’t. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he was afraid, he wanted to avoid it, to bury it, he wasn’t thinking straight anymore, nothing made sense.

”Hey, little hippo, calm down and breathe with me”, Lotor’s voice was soothing, his touches comforting, the way he combed through his hair, rubbed his back, ran his thumb over his cheek to wipe away his tears. His tears? Was he crying? Keith thought, he shouldn’t bother Lotor with this, the prince already had enough trouble on his own. Lotor sensed that and kissed his lips softly as a reminder of what they were, of their promise to tell each other everything. It calmed him down enough to stop the tears from flowing.

”Shiro told me to tell you Lance understands now, whatever that means.”

”He does?”

”Yes, he does.”

”O-okay.”

”Were you remembering too much again? Did you have to do those mind exercises?”

”Yes, if Shiro hadn’t covered for me, they would have seen it, they would have seen the abuse. It had never been this bad during the mind exercises”, Keith was shaking by now.

”How did you calm down then?”

”Shiro.”

”What did he do?”

”He showed you, memories of you laughing, of you with your hair messed up when he came to get you, of you stressing out because you thought you were looking absolutely horrible.”

”The traitor”, Lotor joked overdramatically, “I asked him not to show you those horrible memories.”

”You looked pretty cool though, with your hair in a messy bun looking for a shirt”, Keith giggled.

”So you like me shirtless?”

”Yup.”

”Then you will get me shirtless.”

”Eh?”

Lotor took of his shirt and tickled Keith till he took of his as wel. Shirtless, they cuddled, feeling each other’s warmth and listening to each other’s heartbeat.

”I think I like this”, Keith mumbled sleepily.

”You like what?

”Shirtless cuddles”, was the reply. Keith then fell asleep.

”Goodnight, my little hippo”, Lotor said, admiring the sight of his lover. He still couldn’t believe how they got here. He was happy they had, but it had been a long way. He was sad it had to stay a secret, he didn’t like that. They had been pretty close to being discovered a few times, but luckily, Shiro had saved their asses. It was quite unbelievable, but he supported their relationship, although they were on different sides of the war. Lotor was happy though, he had never been this happy in his life. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep as well, his world in his arms.

”Keith, Keith”, someone was banging on their door. It was Lance, but it was past midnight, what was he doing here?

”Lotor got away and Shiro says there’s no problem, that he knows where Lotor is, but he won’t tell me.”

”Then why are you banging on my door, Lance?” Keith yelled back, angry about being disturbed in the middle of the night.

”Lance, why all the yelling? I gave Lotor some free time in a distant room in the castle, as agreed with the coalition, and you go wake Keith?” Shiro interfered in the conversation, voice stern and leaving no room for debate.

”I’m sorry, Keith and I’m sorry, Shiro” Lance replied and left.

Shiro left as well, knowing fully well Lotor was in Keith’s room. The couple stayed quiet till everyone had left before laughing softly.

”Shiro sure knows how to keep us a secret.”

”Yeah ... Lotor, I don’t cause you trouble, do I?”

”No, little hippo, you give me happiness and love and the fun of a secret relationship.”

”Fun?” Keith raised his eyebrow.

”Yup”, Lotor replied and kissed said eyebrow.

”Goodnight honey.”

”G-goodnight, little hippo”, Lotor stuttered a bit, surprised by the nickname. Keith had never done that before, but he knew that half asleep Keith spoke what he thought.

”Mm, something wrong?”

”No, I just really like the nickname you gave me, little hippo.”

”I like yours too, honey”, Keith mumbled before falling asleep.

Lotor hugged him a little bit tighter, taking in his scent and wishing for the night to last forever, not wanting Shiro to come to escort him back to his cell in the early morning and leave his love behind.

”I love you, my little hippo, I always will, in every reality. Eew, I have been talking to Slav too much”, Lotor laughed to himself before falling asleep once again, dreaming of Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this. Any constructive criticism or feedback is welcome. Thank you<3


End file.
